1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device having a compact covering device for covering and storing an antenna member therein and for rotatably or pivotally attaching or coupling the antenna device to various electric or radio facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna member engaged in an outer housing for rotatably or pivotally attached or coupled to various electric or radio facilities, such as portable or mobile phones, motor vehicles, global positioning systems, computer facilities, radio apparatuses or communications, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,645 to Zigler et al. discloses one of the typical antenna devices comprising an antenna member engaged in an outer housing, and a complicated pivotal coupling structure for rotatably or pivotally attaching or coupling the antenna member and/or the outer housing to various electric or radio facilities, such as portable or mobile phones.
However, a complicated coupling structure or a number of pivotal or coupling members or elements are required to be provided and coupled between the antenna member and/or the outer housing and/or the electric or radio facilities for allowing the antenna member and/or the outer housing to be coupled to the electric or radio facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices.